


圣诞夜

by Pink__Ink



Category: The Rover (2014)
Genre: M/M, hooker！Rey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Relationships: Eric/Rey, OMC/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	圣诞夜

Rey蜷在汽车旅馆床上，张开的手指抓着薄薄的毯子。他睡不着，因此他在脑子里不断回放今天发生的事情，即使每天的生活都只有漫无尽头的公路和不断重复的沙漠，他还是想要努力记住更多。

今天Eric和差点和公路商店的老板吵起来，就在今天下午，幸好自己即时赶了过去，Rey想到这里难免有些得意，那会儿他本来在商店后面的水龙头那里往自己的矿泉水瓶里灌凉水，听到Eric愤怒的吼声——他很熟悉这个——他就立刻绕了过去，Eric把柜台上的包装好的袋子匆匆收起来，而那桶汽油被他留在了原处。“我们走，我相信在汽油用完之前我们会找到一家收澳元的商店的。”

“嘿，不可能的老兄，澳元现在就是一沓废纸，如果我是你我就不会把剩下的美元花在其他地方。”商店老板在他们身后喊，Rey好奇Eric买下的是什么，甚至比汽油还重要。也许是吃的，好奇心让他跃跃欲试地想打探，而后颈曾经被抓痛的地方发着痒，警告他不要。想到这里他又有些难受，如果Eric没有钱了呢？Eric一个人不用租汽车旅馆的双人间，也不用买双份的豆子罐头，只需要抛下他，重新把他仍在路边，就可以剩下一大笔钱。

他揉搓着塞满他掌心的毯子，攥紧又松开，刚刚因为想到令他得意的事情而舒展开的眉毛再度皱在一起，最终他彻底松开毯子，小心翼翼地把双脚插进鞋里，离开房间时轻轻合上门，贴着门板，抿着双唇仔细听了一会儿屋里的动静，确保Eric没有被吵醒才离开，走到汽车旅馆的外面。

几排平房围成的简陋庭院里三三两两地摆着几张桌子，盛满啤酒与扑克牌，即使是人类的基本需求被一再缩减的年代，酒精、赌博与性爱仍然是无法舍弃的欲望，以至于很难说清人们是靠它们生存，还是为它们生存。不起眼的边角处放着一棵塑料圣诞树，歪歪斜斜的缠着一圈彩灯，提醒大家平安夜近在明天，但这一夜仍然只是一个澳大利亚的普通夏夜。

他把自己放在灯泡下，撩起T恤的下摆。他小腹上那处弹痕留下的创口已经愈合了一段时间，缝合痕迹凸成一条趴在上面的虫，他往阴影里缩了缩，想把那道狰狞的伤痕藏进暗处。独自一人喝啤酒的男人首先注意到了他和他的暗示，平安夜的前夜值得一点小小的挥霍，男人肯定在心里这么告诉自己，但凡口袋里还剩下几张钞票，谁都不会错过这么漂亮的男孩，所以他喝干玻璃杯里剩下的啤酒，走到Rey的身前，“多少钱？”

“用手二十，用嘴三十……去你的房间或者直接在外面做都可以。”他语气有些发怯，也许是因为他好久都没做过这个了，他只记得怎么表示自己是可供出售和玩弄的，但却有些忘记了那具体是什么感觉，“只收美元。”他补充道。

男人直接给了他三张十美元，仿佛一点都不担心他拿了钱就会逃跑——他之前不是没这么做过，只要跑得够快他就不会被逮住，他就可以轻巧地将汽油带回去给自己的哥哥，用零钱买几块泡泡糖放在嘴里嚼上半天。而背运的时候，轻则被抓着双手摁在墙上狠狠干一顿，重则带着一身淤青和空空如也的口袋回去被痛骂：他本该做好这件事的，这是Henry唯一指望他做的事情了，他被Henry养到今天，本应该努力赚点钱来补贴花销。很快Rey就明白了男人这种毫不担心的底气来自何处，他被带到阴影处后，男人不怀好意地问他：“你的主人知道这回事儿吗——别装傻，你以为我看不出来你被人养得好好的吗？你们进同一个房间门时我就看到你们俩了。”

Rey吞咽着口水。他隐秘地希望事情能够确实如此，但他知道Eric不会养着自己的，至少不会一直这样。那一瞬间他身上流露出来的慌乱——不是出于被发现、被怨恨的慌乱，而是出于被抛弃的慌乱——毫不意外地被男人捕捉到了，尽管误打误撞，他还是实现了自己的目的。他把因为慌张而有些颤抖的小狗抱在怀里，小狗在他怀中站得摇摇欲坠，却还想往身后的墙壁而不是他身上靠，他用已经开始发硬的阴茎在小狗髋部蹭了两下便松开了Rey，放任Rey一点点滑下去跪坐在地上，摆出一个适合口交的姿势。

Rey在膝盖落在地面上的那一刻终于找回了一点肌肉记忆，他仰起头看着男人，放松了下巴，嘴巴张开一定的弧度来方便男人直接插进去。他们并不是不可以有更长的前戏，更多刺激性地语言侮辱肯定会让他们更兴奋，而男人相信随便摸一摸这个为了几十美元就出卖身体的婊子，都会让他兴奋地呻吟。但Rey表现得像已经完全准备好自己了，男人很难再控制住自己忍耐更长的时间，因此他直接解开了腰带，让那活儿从内裤的束缚中弹出来。也许这也是一种技巧，快速解决顾客就可以多来几个人，多赚几十块钱。

Rey先舔了舔它。屏住呼吸，用舌头舔过尿道口与冠状沟，随后他可以用上他的舌面，微微卷起来试着去包裹。温热。即使是澳大利亚的夏夜， 凉风也会让人本能地寻求温暖。“操，你他妈可真会舔啊。”现在换做是男人爽得有些站不稳了，事实上Rey并不怎么会舔，即使他真的在日复一日的实践中学会过什么技巧，这么长的时间他也忘得一干二净了，他只是一点点试探着并不断努力——就像现在，他把那根东西舔过一遍后，试着开始把它往嘴里放，他当然不可能一下就吞下全部，但他努力吞吐着，笨拙地讨好那根东西的主人，每一次都比之前吞下更多，直到那顶到他的喉咙深处让他想吐。

第一个人射在他跪的地方旁边的水泥地面上，在灰色上流下一摊白浊。第二个排队者后面跟着三三两两的人，牌局刚刚散场，无事可做的男人们开始围向他，赢下牌局的人问他：“操你的后面要多少钱？”而其他输了钱的人只是在一旁看着，掏出自己的东西来给自己打手枪。

一沓厚厚的钱落进了Rey的口袋。Rey不会计算那价值多少，他只知道至少这足以支付一段行程的汽油了，至少……至少他可以强行要求Eric在这段路程内带上自己。在他被翻过身压在墙上操时，他想着这个，然后他提醒自己不要叫得太大声，他不想让Eric知道自己的钱是怎么来的，因此在两根阴颈同时挤入他体内时，他也把那声因剧痛而冲破喉咙的尖叫转化成了一声短促的呻吟。

第二天他们到了另一家公路商店。老板仍然告诉Eric：“只收美金。”Rey把钱从口袋里掏出来，给Eric解释说：“从我哥哥那里拿的钱。记得吗？在我们见到我哥哥之后……我说了他那里有钱。”Eric记得那一天，在他闯进房间时，Rey已经杀掉了自己的哥哥，举着枪不知所措地站在原地，Eric抓住他的手腕，直接把他拽了出去，拽上自己的那辆宝马车。

吃晚饭时Eric掏出了Rey好奇的那个包裹。果然是吃的，Rey想，然后他看着Eric拆开了包裹，递给他一个不同于以往的豆子罐头的午餐肉罐头。

“平安夜快乐。”Eric说，“这是你的圣诞礼物。”

Rey看着包装袋里剩下的东西：一个银白色的铁皮军用水壶。那天Eric在商店买给他的。


End file.
